Kyu Real Couple
by Choi Heewon
Summary: Aduh! Couple nya Kyuhyun banyak banyak banget sih? SeoKyu, KyuToria,Changkyu… banyak deh! Tapi dari sekian banyak Couple, satu couplenya Kyu adalah Couple aslinya!


Kyu Real Couple

Author: Miracle 7-3

Cast: Member Super Junior and Other

Disclaimer: Aku hanya meminjam nama

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, aneh bin ajaib, Typo(s), de el el

Summary: Aduh! Couple nya Kyuhyun banyak banyak banget sih!? SeoKyu, KyuToria,Changkyu… banyak deh! Tapi dari sekian banyak Couple, satu couplenya Kyu adalah couple aslinya!

Happy Reading!

Author POV

Hari yang indah bagi Super Junior. Mereka dibolehkan Off hari ini. ya, mereka diperbolehkan berlibur seharian untuk beristirahat. Jarang-jarang kan Sooman yang sadis nan jahat itu memperbolehkan mereka libur? *Hee didepak Sooman*

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Namun Namja yang berkulit putih, mulus, bersuara merdu, dan narsis abis sudah terbangun, dan sekarang Namja pemilik nama Cho Kyuhyun itu tengah berhadapan dengan layar Laptop. Kyu yang sedang mendudukan Butt sexy nya itu pada kursi empuk tersebut tengah mencari-cari 'sesuatu' di Mbah Google-_-

"aaahh! Ini dia!" teriaknya senang. Untung dia berada di ruang tengah. Jika dikamar, mungkin ia akan diomelin Sungmin Karena berisik.

"Couple Kyu yang paling terkenal… khukhukhu~" ternyata Evil Magnae ini tengah mencari Couple dirinya bersama orang lain. Ckckck… benar-benar-_-

"hmmm coba kita lihat dari yang paling terakhir. Dan juga komentar-komentarnya." Ujarnya bermonolog.

" Kyuteuk. Komentarnya _"mereka sama-sama lucu!" "mereka imut"_ dan blablabla.. aku tahu kok aku ini imut dan lucu. Tapi bisa-bisa besok aku tak melihat matahari lagi jika aku bersama Teuki Hyung.." Komat-kamitnya(?) sendiri.

"Komentar tidak sukanya, _"mereka itu seperti Oemma dan Aegya! Masa iya dijadiin Couple!?"_ betul juga sih…" Kyu memasang pose berpikir.

"Wonkyu. Komentarnya _"mereka serasi sekali.." "Won yang gagah dan Kyu yang manis membuat mereka terasa cocok!"_ Hei! Aku ga mau jadi uke! Apalagi uke Si Kuda itu. Hiiyyy~! Ga ngebayangin!" Kyu merinding.

"dan juga, Aku ganteng yah! Dan aku ga mau dipelototin sama Kibum Hyung sampe aku mati!" Kyu melanjutkan membacanya.

"KyuSung. Komentarnya_"mereka seperti kaka adik!" blablabla…_ oh ayolah kalian benar!? Tapi aku mencari bukan untuk seperti ini…." dia melanjutkannya lagi.

"KyuWook. Komentarnnya_"mereka sama-sama imut!" "neomu kyeopta!"_ blablabla… haahh~ capek…" Keluhnya sedikit kesal. Memang apa yang kau cari sih Kyu!?

"KyuChul!? Hiiyyy~! Ga mau baca! Bisa-bisa aku digoreng ma Hangeng ge! Dan juga, mana tahan aku sama si nenek sihir tua itu!?" dia melanjutkannya lagi sambil menatap sekeliling. Takut para member terbangun.

"KyuToria… Uwaahh! Komentarnya banyak sekali!" Kyu terkagum-kagum.

_Mereka romantis sekali! Mereka cocok jika berpacaran! KyuToria is the best! Yaahh kira-kira itulah isinya…_

"ahahaha~ sorry KyuToria Shipper~ kayaknya lebih banyak KhunToria Shipper ya daripada KyuToria? Jadi aku ga mau digebukin shipper mereka itu… ngeri.." Hei Kyu, mana ada yang bisa menganiaya kau sih? Kalau member Suju sih bisa aja *eehh

"Changkyu! Wow.. ga nyangka masuk… Komentarnya _"suara mereka sama-sama bagus!" "mereka benar-benar Daebak!"_ blablabla… aku ga mau di buang Se7en hyung ke sungai Han… jadi aku tak berpikiran dengan Changmin… " ia membayangkan dirinya dibuang dari atas jembatan oleh Se7en Hyung karena merebut Changmin. Dan wajahnya pucat seketika.

"SeoKyu… hmmm kenapa banyak sekali? Apa karena waktu itu aku ngomong klo Seo adalah tipe idealku? Baca komentarnya dulu deh.."

"_Mereka sama-sama magnae yang imut dan lucu!"_

"_mereka benar-benar serasi deh! Mereka pantas jadi Couple!"_

"_Seokyuu Daebak!"_

"hahaha…! Sayang aku sudah tak terlalu tertarik dengan Seohyun. Wajahnya yang kadang terlihat dingin membuatku langsung illfeel.." lalu ia melanjutkan membaca. Dan yang membuat matanya melebar, juga senyumnya kian melebar. Hanya dengan 1 tulisan…

**KYUMIN**

Iya Kyumin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan kalian tahu? Komentar Kyumin paling banyak dari komentar-komentar couple lainnya! WOW!

"_mereka cocok sekali! Aku setuju jika mereka pacaran! Anni, kalian menikah saja!"_

"_aku sebenernya ga suka Yaoi, namun kalo Kyumin suka banget! Daebaakkk!"_

"_Kyumin is Daebak! Cepet-cepet kabarin ELF ya kalau Sungmin dah hamil :p "_

"_Aku mau liat Kyumin Nc. Gimana yah?" o.O_

"_KYUMIN DAEEBBAAAKKKK!" *yang nulis Capslock nya jebol-,-*_

"_Kyumin terus berjayaaaa~ Love you~!"_

"_Aku suka mereka! Kalau kalian dah mau nikah undang semua ELF yah!"_

"_Kyu milik Ming dan Ming milik Kyu~ mereka saling memiliki!"_

"_Kyu~ lain kali jangan main psp terus! Perhatiin Ming oppa tuh! Butuh perhatian dia. Okey! ;)"_

"_sini! Yang berani misahin Kyu ama Ming aku hajar ampe babak belur! Kyumin is the best!"_

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat komentar-komentar Kyumin Shipper. Lalu ia berkata.

"Aku bangga pada kalian ELF. Kalian tahu saja sih yang nyata seperti itu…" ia tersenyum.

"heii.. mengerikan. Tersenyum sendiri menatap laptop? Kau benar-benar gila tuan Cho…" Suara seseorang disampingnya membuat Kyu agak terkaget. Namu ia tahu itu suara siapa….

"gila-gila begini aku kekasihmu Cho Sungmin~" oh lihatlah. Kyu hendak menggoda Ming?

"hei! Mengganti marga orang sembarangan! Aku Lee SungMin!" Sungmin tak terima.

"namun sebentar lagi margamu akan berubah menjadi Cho, Hyung…" Kyuhyun menatap lembut Sungmin disampingnya. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu.

"memang apa yang kau lihat sampai tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?" Sungmin membaca apa yang ada di layar laptop Kyuhyun. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"ELF itu hebat ya hyung. Mereka tahu Couple mana yang benar-benar real…"

"maksudmu?"

"ELF tahu, kalau Kyumin is real. Hanya Kyumin. Tak ada Changkyu, Kyutoria, Seokyu dan lain-lain. Tapi hanya ada KyuMin. Hanya Kyumin…" Kyu memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang malu pun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tambah memerah di dada Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Mereka memang Hebat. Aku bangga pada mereka…" Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"gomawoyo Lee Sungmin. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku sejak dulu. Aku senang sekali kau menerima perasaanku…" Kyu menatap Sungmin lembut sambil mengisap pipi bulat Sungmin.

"che..cheonma Kyu.." Sungmin gagap. Dan itu terlihat amat imut dimata Kyuhyun. Kyu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

Setelah ciuman singkat itu, mereka saling tersenyum. Sungmin Nampak mengeluarkan rona pink dari pipi bulatnya.

"Saranghaeyo Cho Sungmin…"

"Nado Saranghaeyo.. Cho Kyuhyun…"

**The End!**

One Shoot keduaku. Hee jahat banget ya ff yang satu belum selesai udah update FF lagi-_-

Nah direview please~ Gomawoyooo~ *bow

Mian kalo ff nya kependekan ._.

**HEE**


End file.
